Last Kiss
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Perpisahan yang terjadi bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku sesali karena ini adalah keputusanku, tapi semu berbeda ketika takdir berkata lain dan bermain dengan hidupku ... / "Aku harap Momy Ryouta ikut berbahagia seperti aku saat ini, " / "aku harap kami akan bahagia dan bersama selamanya " / AkaKuroko / AkaKi / RR / ...


**Last Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basket Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : BL, M-Preg, Typo dimana-dimana, ooc, judul ga sesuai dengan cerita (bisa jadi), dan banyak lainnya :D**

**.**

**.**

**AkaKuro slight AkaKise**

**.**

**.**

**Main Chara : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, **

**Akashi Seita OC), Kuroko Seira (OC).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading and don't forget for Review in the end ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngnmnn…"

"Akhhhhhhh…"

Pemuda bersurai baby blue dengan tubuh polos yang dipenuhi peluh tengah menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, wajah yang biasanya datar gini penuh dengan nafsu dan tatapan sayunya. Desahan dan erangan lolos dari bibir merahnya. Bulir-bulir peluh memenuhi tubuh polosnya yang memberikan kesan seksi untuk pemuda itu. Kuroko Tetsuya nama pemuda itu tengah menikmati aktivitas panasnya bersama sang kekasih yang berada dibawahnya.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang tengah menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, pemuda bersurai crimson yang berada dibawah Kuroko tengah menikmati service yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Akashi Seijuurou, nama si pemuda bersurai crimson itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kuroko kekasihnya yang biasanya pasif dalam hal ranjang kini begitu aktif dan sangat menggoda. Sudah empat ronde mereka lakukan dan pada ronde terakhir, Akashi membiarkan Kuroko untuk mendominasinya.

"S-sei-kun, aku sudah tidak kuath.."

"Keluarkan saja Tetsuya, aku pun akan keluar."

"B-bersama ne Sei-kun."

"Ya."

Akashi membantu Kuroko dengan menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menusuk lubang Kuroko semakin dalam. Kuroko sendiri semakin keras mengeluarkan desahan dan erangannya saat lubangnya ditusuk semakin dalam oleh benda gemuk milik kekasihnya.

"Ahhhnnnnnn."

Satu erangan panjang yang dikeluarkan Kuroko, mengakhiri aktivitas mereka. Kuroko bahkan tumbang. Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko sebelum akhirnya membaringkan Kuroko disampingnya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka.

.

.

.

_Kuroko PoV…_

**Drrttt… Drrttt… Drrttt… Drrttt… Drrttt…**

Ah, kenapa ponselku tidak berhenti bergetar. Aku masih lelah dan tentunya masih mengantuk. Aku masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Namun sayang, aku mengalah karena getaran ponselku tidak kunjung berhenti. Aku mengambil smartphoneku yang terletak dimeja kecil sebelah tidurku dan melihat nama penelfon yang sukses mengangguku pagi ini.

Sei-kun calling…

Sebelum mengangkat telfon, aku melirik kesebelah dan kosong. Aku pun mengangkat telfon Sei-kun.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapaku.

"Moshi-moshi, Tetsuya. Baru bangunkah ?"

"Ya kalau saja Sei-kun tidak menelfon aku masih terlelap." Sindiriku.

Aku mendengar kekehan kecil dari Sei-kun.

"Aku tahu kau lelah tapi kau harus bangun dan membersihkan tubuhmu dan sarapan, setelah itu kau bisa kembali tidur."

"Yayaya."

"Baiklah aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Daisuki, Tetsuya."

"Daisuki mo, Sei-kun."

Usai Sei-kun memutuskan telfonnya, aku memandang seluruh ruang kamarku dan hanya tempat tidur milikku yang sangat berantakan. Bajuku bahkan masih tercecer dibawah. Wajahku memerah saat mengingat kejadian kemarin malam bersama Sei-kun, begitu panas dan hem menggairahkan.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku melihat figura fotoku bersama Sei-kun saat kami berlibur di pantai. Aku kembali teringat bagaimana kami bisa menjalin hubungan ini yah walaupun hubungan gelap. Yah aku bukan satu-satunya milik Sei-kun, aku hanya kekasih kedua Sei-kun tapi walau seperti itu aku yakin kalau Sei-kun sangat mencintaiku.

.

.

_Flashback… (Kuroko PoV)_

Empat tahun berlalu setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikan sastraku di paris. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku sempat ragu untuk memutuskan kembali ke Jepang karena terlalu banyak kenangan manis dan pahit disana namun karena permintaan Okaa-san, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap di Jepang.

Setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, aku memulai karirku sebegai penulis novel. Buku pertamaku sukses dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesebuah apartement dengan pendapatan pertamaku dari novel milikku.

Aku kini hidup mandiri walau sesekali Okaa-san berkunjung. Aku anak tunggal dikeluarga dan itu yang membuat Okaa-san begitu protektif kepadaku. Otou-san tinggal di paris karena Otou-san dipindah tugaskan perusahaan. Okaa-san bahkan selalu mengenalkanku dengan beberapa anak rekan kerjanya, aku hanya mengikuti kemauan Okaa-san toh hanya sekedar berkenalan kalau masuk ke jenjang yang lebih serius aku tentunya menolak. Aku menolak karena hatiku masih mencintainya 'dia'.

11 november adalah hari yang memiliki dua makna untukku antara senang dan juga menyedihkan. Aku senang karena novel keduaku akan segera terbit, usai bertemu dengan penerbit novelku, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah café yang dulu biasa aku kunjungi bersama 'dia'.

Miracle café, itulah nama café yang tengah aku kunjungi. Aku kini tengah melihat banyak cake yang begitu lezat.

Bruk.

Aku tanpa sadar menabrak orang disebelahku karena terlalu tersihir dengan cake yang tengah aku pilih.

"Sumimasen." Ucapku sembari menundukan diri ke orang yang bahkan belum aku lihat wajahnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Tubuhku mendadak terasa kaku saat suara itu masuk kedalam indra pendengaranku. Suara yang sudah sangat lama aku rindukan. Aku pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat orang yang baru saja menyebut namaku.

"A-akashi-kun?"

Orang itu tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat aku rindukan. Itulah yang menjadi alasan kebahagianku yang kedua.

Alasan aku sedih, setelah mengobrol dengan Sei-kun, aku akhirnya tahu kalau Sei-kun saat ini tidak sendiri tapi ada seseorang yang sudah berada disisinya. Aku tentunya berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin untuk menutupi rasa sedihku.

Setelah pertemuan itu, kami bertukar nomor telfon dan email. Sejak itu pula, aku dan Sei-kun kembali berkomunikasi dan sering bertemu entah di jam makan siang atau malam.

Perasaan dihatiku semakin tumbuh dengan banyak waktu yang aku habiskan bersama Sei-kun walau terasa tidak mungkin aku bisa memiliki Sei-kun. Sei-kun adalah cinta pertamaku yang tidak pernah aku tersampaikan. Setelah kelulusan SMA, aku harus berkuliah diluar negeri dan komunikasi kami pun putus. Namun empat tahun berlalu, perasaanku untuk Sei-kun masih bertahan.

.

.

Malam natal Sei-kun mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku ragu menerima karena harusnya Sei-kun menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya bukan aku, tapi jauh dalam hatiku aku sangat ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersama Sei-kun. Egois, aku menerima ajakan Sei-kun untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama.

Salju turun dan memenuhi kota Tokyo, aku dan Sei-kun kini tengah berada dibawah satu selimut yang sama didepan televisi dengan coklat panas ditangan kami. Ya, kami harus menghabiskan malam natal di apartementku karena aku demam sejak siang hari dan Sei-kun merawatku dan terus menemaniku. Kami menghabiskan malam dengan menonton dvd bersama diruang tengah apartementku. Aku senang karena akhirnya kami bisa sedekat ini lagi.

Malam semakin larut dan mendadak lampu di apartementku mati. Suasana hening tercipta karena aku sendiri bingung harus membahas apa.

CTAR…

Suara halilintar membuatku terlonjak dan memeluk Sei-kun yang ada disebelahku. Setelah suara itu tidak muncul kembali, aku melepas pelukan itu namun gagal karena Sei-kun tidak melepaskannya. Setelahnya Sei-kun memegangi kedua pipinya dan wajah kami sangat dekat kalau saja tidak mati lampu aku sudah bisa memastikan kalau wajahku sangat merah karena perlakuan Sei-kun. Perlahan kami saling mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir masing-masing. Dari lumatan lembut dan berakhir dengan lumatan yang semakin panas dan kasar. Tanpa aku sadar Sei-kun sudah menggendongku dan membawaku ke kamar tidur, dan malam itu menjadi malam penyerahan tubuhku untuk yang pertama kalinya untuk Sei-kun.

Setelah aktivitas malam yang panas, Sei-kun mengatakan ingin menjalin hubungan lebih denganku, aku tentu menolak namun Sei-kun terus meyakinkanku dan akhirnya aku menerimanya.

_End Flashback…_

.

.

Aku udah selesai membersihkan diriku dan juga usai membereskan kamarku. Sembari menunggu pesanan makan siangku datang, aku mencari acara televisi yang dapat menghiburku sampai makan siangku datang.

Ting Nong…

Aku mengecilkan suara televisi dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompet untuk membayar pesanan makan siang dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Aku menyeritkan keningku, heran. Didepanku bukan orang yang mengantarkan makanan pesananku, melaikan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Ano.. sumimasen, anda siapa ?" Tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Apakah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya ?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar ? ah yah, perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta."

"Ah ya, saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Tentu saja bisa Kise-san, silakan masuk."

Aku membuatkan teh hangat untuk tamu yang ada diruang tengah. Usai membuatkan teh, aku menyajikannya untuk Kise-san dan aku duduk dibangku yang berada disebelah sofa yang diduduki oleh Kise-san.

"Jadi apa yang mau Kise-san bicarakan denganku?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta tolong padamu, apa kau bisa menolongku, Kuroko-san?"

"Kalau bisa aku tolong tentu aku akan menolongnya."

"Aku minta tolong untuk kau menjauhi tunanganku, Akashi Seijuurou. Apa kau bisa, Kuroko Tetsuya ?"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kise-san. Tunangan, jadi Kise-san yang didepanku adalah kekasih Sei-kun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ? kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Akashichi bahkan setelah aku bilang kalau aku sekarang mengandung anak Akashichi dan kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan ?"Tanya Kise-san kepadaku dengan nada yang begitu kasar.

Plak.

Satu tamparan aku terima dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap orang yang ada didepanku. Pikiranku masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa kau semurah itu sampai-sampai harus merebut kekasih seseorang, Kuroko Tetsuya ? ah, apa kau mendekatinya Karena Akashichi adalah pewaris Akashi Corp. apa kau berharap bisa hidup layak dengan menjadi simpanannya ?"

Bulir air mata turun membasahi pipiku.

"Tinggalkan Akashchi dan ini untukmu."

Aku melihat Kise-san melemarkan sebuah kertas kearahku. Sebuah cek yang ternyata dilemparkan Kise-san. Aku mengambil cek itu dan mencegah Kise-san keluar dari apartementku.

"Kau bisa ambil cek ini, Kise-san. Aku akan meninggalkan Sei-kun."

"Cih, jangan berlagak punya harga diri didepanku. Kau bisa mengambil ceknya, ah apa kurang jumlahnya ?"

"Keluar dari apartementku sekarang Kise-san dan bawa cek milikmu sebelum aku panggilkan keamanan."

"Cih."

Kise-san keluar dari apartementku. Aku mengeluarkan semua air mata yang aku tahan.

.

.

31 Januari…

Tepat pukul 00.00 Sei-kun memberikan aku sebuah surprise. Ya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Pagi harinya aku dan Sei-kun memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku kesebuah taman hiburan.

Sampai ditaman hiburan, aku mencoba satu-satu wahana yang ada bersama Sei-kun. Sepanjang hari kami lewati dengan bahagia. Malam harinya kami memesan sebuah hotel bintang lima yang berada tidak jauh dari taman bermain.

Di hotel, kami makan malam bersama dengan suasana yang sangat romantis. Sei-kun memberikan sebuah cincin untukku sebagai hadiah. Aku tentu sangat senang. Usai makan malam, kami menghabiskan sisa malam dengan saling memberikan kenikmatan dan kepuasan satu sama lain.

.

.

Biasanya setelah berronde-ronde bercinta bersama Sei-kun, aku akan kelelahan dan tertidur sampai siang, namun kali ini tidak, aku bangun dan melihat Sei-kun masih terlelap dengan damainya disampingku. Aku menahan semua air mata yang ingin keluar. Aku ingin memeluk Sei-kun dan berada disisi Sei-kun selamanya. Namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir kami harus bersama. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan Sei-kun untuk pindah ke Roma,Italia.

Mengecup kening Sei-kun untuk yang terakhir, aku mengambil semua pakaianku yang tercecer lalu memakainya dan meninggalkan Sei-kun.

End Kuroko PoV.

.

.

.

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang mengusiknya untuk terbangun. Setelah kedua iris heterochrome milik Akashi sudah Nampak dan Akashi menatap bingung kasur disebelahnya yang kosong. Memakai celananya Akashi mengecek kamar mandi namun nihil tidak ada Kuroko disana.

Akashi pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kuroko namun sayang nomor Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Akashi tentu saja mulai merasa cemas namun sebuah bunga yang ada dimeja rias menarik perhatian Akashi. Akashi pun mengambil bunga itu dan menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna cyan. Tidak berlama-lama Akashi merobek amplop itu dan membacanya.

_**Dear, Sei-kun.**_

_**Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena pasti membuat Sei-kun cemas karena aku tidak ada disamping Sei-kun saat Sei-kun membuka mata.**_

_**Aku sangat mencintai, Sei-kun dan aku tahu Sei-kun pun sebaliknya begitu.**_

_**Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemani Sei-kun lagi. Aku tahu hubungan ini salah,**_

_**Beberapa hari yang lalu Kise-san menemuiku. Dia mengatakan kalau dia tengah menganduk anak Sei-kun. Aku tidak mau hubungan yang salah ini berlanjut karena aku tidak mau membuat berantakan hubungan Sei-kun dan Kise-san.**_

_**Setelah Sei-kun membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah pergi kesebuah tempat yang baru untuk memulai kehidupanku yang baru. Jadi aku minta Sei-kun harus bisa membahagiakan Kise-san dan anak kalian.**_

_**Aku sayang Sei-kun, selamanya.**_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya-**_

Akashi tersenyum pedih setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Kuroko untuknya.

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku lagi, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian…**

"Okaa-chan.."

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kepada seorang anak perempuan bersurai crimson didepannya.

"Seira-chan, sudah lama menunggu Okaa-chan ?"

"Belum kok, Okaa-chan."

"Ayo pulang sayang."

"Iya."

Kuroko Seira, seorang anak dengan surai crimson, dan beriris baby blue adalah anak dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Okaa-san adalah panggilan Seira untuk Kuroko, tentu saja ada alasan Kuroko meminta Seira memanggilnya dengan sebutan Okaa-san karena Kurokolah yang mengandung dan melahirkan Seira.

Setelah dua bulan kepergian Kuroko ke Roma, Kuroko mengalami banyak keanehan dengan tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter dan hasilnya adalah Kuroko hamil. Memang tidak lazim bila seorang laki-laki bisa hamil namun Kuroko nyatanya berbeda ia bisa mengandung dan tentunya Kuroko tahu siapa ayah dari calon anaknya.

Dua hari Kuroko habiskan untuk bersedih dan diambang kebingungan untuk mengugurkan kandungannya atau tidak. Tapi Kuroko memilih menjaga kandungannya dan membesarkan anaknya dan Akashi.

Sampai akhirnya kini Seira sudah berusia empat tahun, fisik Seira benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Akashi hanya irisnya saja yang sama dengan Kuroko. Kuroko tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk melahirkan Seira karena Seira tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan juga cantik.

"Seira-chan, apa kau mau ikut Okaa-chan berkunjung menemui Ojii-san dan Obaa-san ke Paris ?"

"Aku mau, Okaa-chan."

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah resmi menjadi pewaris Akashi Corp. Akashi menjalani hari-harinya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dan juga jadwan rapat yang padat. Bahkan sampai hari liburpun, Akashi masih harus mempersiapkan pekerjaannya ke Paris untuk sebuah proyek besar perusahaannya. Akashi menghabiskan hari minggunya untuk duduk didepan laptop untuk kembali memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang akan dibawanya esok pagi ke Paris.

Berbeda dengan Akashi yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjannya. Seorang anak bersurai crimson dan beriris heterochrome gold-deep crimson tengah duduk disebuah perpustakaan pribadi yang ada di mansion mewahnya, Akashi Seita, calon pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi Seijuurou di perusahaan.

Seita masih berusia empat tahun namun ia sudah bisa membaca walau hanya bisa membaca cerita dongeng saja. Seita sudah banyak menerima pendidikan untuk dipersiapkan memimpin tahta kerajaan keluarga Akashi kelak. Ya Akashi Corp adalah sebuah perusahaan besar yang tidak hanya di Jepang namun dibeberapa Negara Amerika dan Eropa pun sukses mendominasi perekonomian Negara-negara besar itu dengan saham-sahamnya diberbagai sector penting seperti transport, perhotelan, pusat perbelanjaan, dan lainnya,

Seita menghela nafasnya karena harusnya Otou-samanya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi Seita harus paham kalau Otou-samanya tengah sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali hari minggunya ditemani oleh Otou-samanya. Sejak kecil Seita hanya memiliki Otou-samanya, Okaa-samanya meninggal setelah melahirkan dirinya. Seita hanya tahu sosok yang Okaa-sama dari foto-foto yang ada di mansion miliknya. Nama Seita pun adalah penggalan nama Otou-sama dan Okaa-samanya yaitu Seijuurou dan Ryouta. Seita tahu banyak cerita tentang Okaa-samanya tentunya dari Otou-samanya dan itulah ada momen yang amat sangat disukai Seita karena banyak hal yang Seita tahu tentang Okaa-samanya dan juga bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Otou-samanya.

"Seita-sama, Seijuurou-sama memanggil anda untuk menemuinya diruang keluarga saat ini juga."

Seita yang mendengar kata-kata itu dari buttler mansionnya pun langung melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan cepat menuju ruang keluarga.

Sampai diruang keluarga, Seita tersenyum senang karena Otou-samanya sudah ada disana.

"Otou-sama." Seita langsung memeluk Otou-samanya.

Akashi hanya mengelus surai yang serupa dengannya dengan sayang. Akashi yentu saja merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan putranya di hari libur, Akashi sudah berjanji hari minggu adalah hari Seita dengannya tapi karena pekerjaan Akashi harus melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Besok kita akan ke Paris, kau harus tidur dengan cepat yah. Setelah urusan pekerjaan Otou-sama selesai kita akan berlibur disana."

Seita mengangguk setuju. Liburan, tentu saja Seita menyukainya.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kuroko, menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Kise. Akashi sebenarnya ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kise namun setelah Kise hamil itu adalah hal termustahil. Kise memang seorang laki-laki namun Kise istimewa dan berbeda karena itulah ia bisa hamil.

Di hari pernikahanpun Akashi berkhayal kalau yang menikah dengannya adalah Kuroko. Tidak ada satupun rasa untuk Kise, hubunganhya dengan Kise semata-mata karena perjodohan dan kehamilan Kise adalah kesalahan Akashi saat dirinya dibawah pengaruh alcohol.

Setelah pernikahan pun Akashi banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk urusan perusahaan. Akashi hanya masih belum bisa menggantikan sosok Kuroko dengan yang lain. Akashi masih sangat mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Di hari kelahiran Seita, Kise harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk bisa anaknya lahir kedunia. Akashi menatap pedih sosok bayi mungil yang sangat mirip dengannya. Dan ada penyesalan dalam hati Akashi karena tidak sama sekali membahagiakan Kise yang sudah bersusah payah mengandung anak mereka. Untuk membayar penyesalannya, Akashi berjanji akan menjaga anaknya dengan Kise dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Akashi bahkan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengantar jemput Seita ke playgroup. Akashi tahu itu tidak akan cukup untuk Seita yang sebenarnya butuh sosok orang tua yang selalu disisinya.

.

.

.

Kuroko dan Seira sudah sampai di Paris. Seira sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mengunjungi rumah Ojii-san dan Obaa-sannya. Biasanya Ojii-san dan Obaa-san yang akan mengunjungi ke Roma tapi kali ini Seira yang akan menunjunginya. Banyak destinasi tempat yang sudah Seira catat dalam buku kecilnya untuk dikunjungi. Seira sebelum berangkat, menyibukan dirinya dengan ipad untuk mencari tahu tempat-tempat indah yang harus dikunjunginya di Paris nanti.

Kuroko tahu apa yang Seira rencanakan ketika mereka sampai di Paris. Kuroko tentu akan menuruti semua permintaan putrinya.

"Okaa-san bisa kita ke menara eifel dulu sebelum kerumah Ojii-san ?"

"Baiklah."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju menara eifel Seira menyampaikan semua keinginan untuk berfoto. Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk semua keinginan putri kecilnya.

Sampai di menara eifel, Kuroko mempersiapkan kamera dslrnya. Seira sendiri tengah sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangannya didepannya.

"Ayoo kesana Okaa-san."Seira pun berlari meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko tentunya mengejar Seira memasuki area taman menara eifel.

"Seira-chan, coba maju sedikit…"

"Seira-chan terlalu jauh majunya, coba mundur sedikit saja."

Seira menepuk jidatnya karena Okaa-sannya sedari tadi menyuruhanya maju lalu mundur untuk mencari spot yang pas untuk Seira berfoto.

"Maju..Mundur..Maju..Mundur..cantik..cantik..."

Kuroko tertawa lepas melihat tingkah putri kecilnya yang tengah bergerak maju dan mundur dengan terus merapalkan kata-kata "Maju..Mundur..Maju..Mundur..cantik..cantik..."

Tidak mau kehilangan momen, Kuroko merekam momen itu dengan kamera dslrnya.

"Okaa-chan, kenapa malah ketawa-ketawa ?"

"Abis Seira-chAN lucu dengan gaya maju-mundurnya."

"Okaa-chan sih maju-maju lalu mundur-mundur."

"Ya baiklah, sekarang Okaa-san foto yah."

.

.

Kuroko dan Seira tidak menyadari kalau seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Seseorang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan juga Akashi Seita. Akashi tidak menyangka akan melihat adegan dimana orang yang dicintainya tengah tertawa bersama seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Akashi melihat semua momen antara Kuroko dan Seira bahkan sampai adegan maju-mundur Seira pun Akashi melihat bahkan sempat tersenyum. Yang membuat Akashi semakin tersenyum tulus adalah ketika melihat tawa lepas seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat dirindukannya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Akashi, Seita pun melihat momen dua orang didepannya yang sepertinya tengah berbahagia. Seita bahkan tertawa melihat anak kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya bergaya maju-mundur sembari merapalkan kata "Maju..Mundur..Maju..Mundur..cantik..cantik".

Seita bahkan tersipu melihat seorang pria dewasa dengan surai baby blue tertawa lepas didepannya. Cantik dan manis adalah kesan yang Seiya berikan pada pria itu.

"Otou-sama, aku mau berfoto juga yah."

.

.

"Otou-sama, aku mau berfoto juga yah."

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya karena suara anak kecil dan Kuroko terkejut karena melihat sosok pria dewasa yang ada disebelah anak kecil itu.

"S-sei-kun?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Okaa-Chan, ayo foto bersama."

"Okaa-chan ?" Merasa diabaikan Seira menghampiri Okaa-channya dan Seira melihat tatapan mata Okaa-channya yang melihat pria dewasa bersurai crimson dan seroang anak kecil dengan surai yang sama disebelahnya. Seira pun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sembari ikut menatap dua orang asing didepannya.

Akashi saat anak itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Akashi merasa kalau tingkah anak itu sama dengannya bahkan seperti cerminannya.

.

.

.

Kuroko memandangi putrinya yang kini tengah duduk bersama dengan anak yang bersama Akashi. Kuroko dan Akashi kini tengah duduk bersama dan memandangi kedua anak itu yang terlihat begitu mirip.

Akashi menahan Kuroko yang hampir saja pergi dari hadapannya dan setelahnya Akashi meminta untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi anak itu anakmu, Tetsuya ?"

"Ya."

"Anak itu adalah anakku dan Ryouta. Namanya Akashi Seita. Nama anakmu ?"

"Kuroko S-seira."

"Seira ?"

"Ada yang salah dengan nama Seira, Akashi-kun ?"

"Tidak. Baiklah aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, tapi biarkan aku meminta maaf padamu."

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu ada yang dimaafkan. Kau tidak salah."

"Aku salah karena aku hanya menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak menyakitiku, itu semua keputusanmu."

"Bisa aku tanya satu hal Tetsuya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa anak itu memanggilmu, Okaa-chan?"

Kuroko menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Akashi-kun. Jadi bagaimana keadaan Kise-san, kalian tidak pergi bersama ?" Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ryouta meninggalkan setelah melahirkan Seita."

Kuroko merasa salah memilih topik.

"Lalu siapa ibu dari anakmu, Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja ibuku adalah Okaa-chan."Seira mengintrupsi pembicaraan Akashi dan Kuroko. Seira sudah berdiri didepan Akashi dan Kuroko yang berbincang bukan hanya Seira, Seita pun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu. kuroko tidak menyadari kalau putrinya berjalan menghampirinya karena ia sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang terlihat normal tanpa harus dicurigai oleh Akashi terlebih tentang Seira.

"Maksudmu, nak ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Okaa-chan, apa dia adalah dadyku ? Okaa-chan selalu merasa sedih kalau aku membahas dady dan sekarang aku tahu Okaa-chan sedang sedih ? apa dia dadyku ? kami mirip, aku, Seita, dan paman ini sangat mirip. Ok-"

"Berhenti, Seira-chan. Seira-chan tahu kalau Okaa-chan tidak suka kita membahas hal ini ? dan kenapa Seira-chan berkata seperti itu."

"Jawab Okaa-chan/Testuya, apakah aku/paman ini adalah dadyku/anakku ? Tanya Akashi dan Seira bersamaan.

Kuroko tidak percaya kalau putri kecilnya dan Akashi menanyakan hal yang sama dengannya. Kuroko tahu kalau, Seira pun harus tahu siapa dadynya yang selama ini ia selalu tanyakan. Apa mungkin ini waktu yang tepat mengatakan semuanya. Ya mungkin Tetsuya harus mengatakan semuanya. Lalu, kembali pergi adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Ya, Akashi-kun ini adalah dadymu, Seira."

.

.

Dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender dan juga surai duduk bersama sembari memandangi menara eifel didepan mereka.

"Sei-chan, apa mau aku belikan lagi ice creamnya ? kenapa Sei-chan masih menangis ? Sei-chan, tidak senang yah kalau kita bersaudara ? aku senang karena aku akan punya sosok Okaa-sama yang manis."Ucap Seita berusaha menghibur Seira.

"Ta-chan, senangkah ? aku tidak tahu senang atau tidak. Okaa-channku sekarang sedih dan aku menyesal membuatnya bersedih."

"Sei-chan lihat tuh, Otou-sama sedang menenangkan Okaa-chanmu yang sedang sedih. Kata Otou-sama, mereka harus berbicara berdua jadi kita harus tunggu disini kalau mereka sudah selesai berbicara kita belikan Okaa-samamu Ice cream biar tidak sedih lagi, bagaimana."

"Umn, aku setuju."

.

.

Akashi kini tengah memeluk Kuroko dan menenangkan Kuroko yang tengah terisak dalam dekapannya. Kuroko sudah menceritakan semuanya, Seira adalah anaknya. Akashi tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko pun hamil. Akashi sungguh menyesal karena menyerah mencari Tetsuya-nya.

"Jadi Tetsuya, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"A-aku rasa Sei-kun cukup tahu dan kita jalani kehidupan kita masing-masing."

"Konyol. Setelah menemukanmu lagi, aku tidak rela kalau harus kehilanganmu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kau bisa lihat Seita dan Seita disana, mereka akur. Dan tidakkah kau bisa melihat Seita ? anak itu kesepian. Ia butuh sosok Okaa-san disampingnya. Kau berhasil mendidik Seira untuk setegar itu, aku rasa aku butuh kau untuk disisiku menemaniku dan disisi Seita untuk menggantikan Ryouta memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membahagiakan Seita bukan? Jadi kita harus membahagiakan mereka bersama."

"T-"

"Tidak ada tapi kali ini Testuya."

"Jangan egois Sei-kun, aku punya banyak pilihan dari hidupku dan untuk bersamamu lagi aku butuh memikirkannya panjang. Kau kira Seira akan menerima begitu saja ketika ia tahu siapa dadynya. Banyak hal yang aku dan Seira alami, kami harus membicarakannya bersama."

"Kalau itu mau mu baiklah tapi jangan pernah menghindar lagi. Jangan menghilang lagi, biarkan aku menemuimu dan Seira.

"Ya.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka kalau dunia sangatlah sempit sampai harus mempertemukannya lagi dengan Akashi. Kuroko tidak pernah membenci Akashi karena keputusannya meninggalkan Akashi adalah pilihannya. Kuroko bahkan masih sangat menyangai Akashi. Semua memang tidak serumit dulu karena Akashi saat ini sendiri, kalau pun mereka menjalin hubungan bukan hubungan gelap seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu. Tapi semua rumit karena Kuroko hanya perlu jawaban Seira. Kuroko tahu tidak akan mudah untuk Seira menerima sosok dady yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Kuroko selalu memainkan dua peran untuk Seira sebagai ayah dan juga ibu.

Tok…Tok…

Lamunan Kuroko terhenti ketika melihat sosok Seira berdiri dan tersenyum padanya didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah Seira-chan."

" Okaa-chan belum tidur ?"

"Seira-chan sendiri ?"

"Aku mau tidur dengan Okaa-chan malam ini."

"Baiklah."

Kuroko memangku Seira dan mengelus surai crimson Seira dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Okaa-chan, maaf."

"Maaf ? untuk apa sayang ?"

"Maaf karena aku membuat Okaa-chan bersedih."

"Okaa-chan tidak sedih. Seira-chan bisa Okaa-chan menanyakan sesuatu ?"

"Hum tentu saja, Okaa-chan."

"Apa Seira-chan senang karena bertemu dengan dady ?"

Hening. Seira tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Seira menundukan wajahnya, Kuroko tahu kalau putri kecilnya tengah berpikir mengenai apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Katakan apapun yang Seira-chan mau katakan, Okaa-chan akan mendengarkan semuanya."

"O-Okaa-chan, apa Okaa-chan akan marah kalau aku bilang aku senang."

Kuroko memeluk erat Seira. Kuroko tahu kalau putri kecilnya sebenarnya butuh sosok orang tua yang lengkap.

"Okaa-chan tidak sedih. Okaa-chan senang karena Seira-chan mengatakannya dengan jujur."

.

.

.

Akashi tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan file dilaptopnya yang sudah tiga puluh menit ia abaikan. besok ia harus rapat dan harusnya ia membaca materi rapat itu sekali lagi tapi konsentrasinya bukan pada pekerjaannya saat ini, Akashi hanya tengah memikirkan mengenai Tetsuya dan Seira. Akashi tentu saja senang karena ia memiliki seorang anak dari Tetsuya-nya dan juga fisik Seira sangat mirip dengannya, Akashi bahkan bisa mengira kalau Seira sangatlah cerdas. Akashi ingin memeluk Seira namun Akashi tahu dirinya belum pantas karena sudah bodohnya menyerah mencari Tetsuya-nya, dan bahkan tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya-nya tengah mengandung anaknya bahkan sampai membesarkannya sampai saat ini.

"Otou-sama, lihat gambar yang aku buat, bagus tidak ?" Seita menunjukan sebuah gambar dimana dua anak bersurai crimson berbeda gender tengah bergandengan bersama dan dipinggir dua anak itu ada sosok dua laki-laki dewasa bersurai crimson dan juga baby blue, dalam gambar itu semua tersenyum senang.

"Bukankah ini Tetsuya dan Seira ?" Tanya Akashi memastikan. Seita mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Otou-samanya.

"Jadi kenapa Seita menggambar ini ?"

"Bukankah kita akan jadi keluarga, Otou-sama ? Sei-chan itu adikku kan karena anak Otou-sama juga dan berarti Okaa-chan Seira akan menjadi Okaa-chan aku juga kan ?"

Akashi mengelus surai milik Seita, ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putranya. Ya mereka, akan menjadi keluarga secepatnya, itulah yang Akashi pikirkan.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengemudikan mobil sport pemberian ayahnya dengan pelan menyusuri jalan kota Paris. Seira yang berada disebelah Kuroko tengah asik ikut menyanyikan lagu yang terputar di ipad miliknya. Kuroko dan Seira tengah dalam perjalanan menuju menara eifel karena undangan Akashi dan Seita.

Usai memarkirkan mobil miliknya, Kuroko menggandeng Seira memasuki area menara eifel untuk mencari tempat janjian mereka dengan Akashi dan Seita.

"Sei-chan~"

Seira melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroko dan berlari menghampiri sosok Seita yang memanggilnya. Kuroko tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat kedekatan Seira dan Seita. Kuroko pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan kini melihat Akashi dalam tampilan yang sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, kemeja putih yang Akashi kenakan ujungnya dikeluarkan dan juga kedua lengan yang dilipat dan sungguh terlihat bad boy namun sangat tampan. Pipi Kuroko bersemu merah karena pikirannya sendiri tentang penampilan Akashi.

"Kau terlambat dua menit, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Akashi. Salahkan saja jalanan kota Paris yang padat dan juga ia hanya telat dua menit bukan dua jam harusya sih tidak masalah namun berbeda kalau menyangkut Akashi yang satu ini karena ia menggilai kesempurnaan.

"Jadi apa yang mau Akashi-kun katakan ?"

"To the point sekali."

"Bukankah Akashi-kun tidak suka kalau banyak berbasa-basi ?"

"Baiklah. Tetsuya, mau kah kau menikah dan menjadi ibu dari Seita dan Seira dan juga pendamping hidupku, selamanya ?"

"Kalau aku menolak bagaimana ?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

"Kalau begitu harus aku terima ?"

"Itu pertanyaan retoris, Tetsuya ?"

"Sei-kun juga kenapa menanyakan aku mau menikah denganmu ? bukankah aku bisa menjawab ya atau tidak dalam jawabanku ?"

"Ya baiklah. Tetsuya menikahlah denganku dan menjadi ibu dari Seita dan Seira dan juga pendamping hidupku, selamanya."

"Ya aku bersedia."

"Okaa-chan."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Seita dan Seira yang berdiri disampinya. Seira memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan Seira memegang sebuah lampion. Seira memberikan kotak itu pada Akashi. Kotak yang diberi Seira berisi cincin dan Akashi pun memakaikannya pada jari manis Tetsuya. Setelahnya mereka berempat menerbangkan lampion yang dibawa oleh Seita. Dilampion itu tertempel gambar "Keluarga" yang digambar oleh Seita dan juga harapan mereka berempat.

"_**Aku harap kami akan selalu bersama selamanya, - A.S"**_

"_**Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk keluargaku, - K.T"**_

"_**Aku bahagia karena memiliki Okaa-sama. Aku harap Momy Ryouta ikut berbahagia seperti aku saat ini, -A.S"**_

"_**Terima kasih Kami-sama karena sudah memberikan keluarga yang hangat ini padaku, aku harap kami akan bahagia dan bersama selamanya, - "K.S"**_

"Aishiteru, mina."

"Aishiteru mo Tetsuya / Okaa-chan / Okaa-sama."

.

.

**-END-**

**Selesai ! **

**Bagaimana Mina-san **

**Ditunggu repiewannya yah **

**Sankyu.. (^o^)v**


End file.
